Not a One Night Stand
by TearFromTheMoon
Summary: Kagome runs into some Inu trouble


I do not own anything Inuyasha related.

Kagome climbed out of the well for the last time in the fudal era, having been home for three years to finish school, it was amazing to be back. The fresh air and clean wind, the smell of pine and dirt. She couldn't be happier to be back. She started the trek back to the village she missed so much, only to sense the aura of two very powerful demons. The first one she knew by heart, Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands, an aura that made her blood run cold. They may have been allies against Naraku and he may have helped them destroy the evil hanyou, but that didn't make him automatically friends. The second aura felt vaguely Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, but that didn't mean he was friendly either.

She burst through the forest only to stop in her tracks. There was the Great Lord standing in the middle of the village like it was the most normal thing and next to him was his twin? Kagome trotted over to Inuyasha who was sitting cross legged close to the new inu she didn't know, he was quite attractive though. A silver top knot that went down his back, gorgeous markings on his face and she just _knew_ he had a body of a god under those clothes.

"Eh-hem!" all three heads turned towards her, two of them looked shocked, well Inuyasha looked shocked and Sesshomaru's eyes widened a little bit and the third just looked with no expression.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha dashed forward and crushed her in a hug.

"Inu-yasha! A-air!" he immediately let her down and started an onslaught of questions.

"I don't know for sure why the well opened Inuyasha but it did and now I'm back for good!" she jumped up and down while clapping her hands. "Isn't that great?!" the wide dopy smile on the hanyou's face was the only answer she needed.

"So, who's the newbie? Sesshomaru's long lost twin or something?" Inuyasha rubbed the back of his head and awkwardly laughed.

"Miko" came the cold, hair raising voice of the cold lord. "This one has no twin, he is this one's sire." She would have laughed thinking it a joke but before she could Kagome remembered that Sesshomaru never _ever_ joked.

"Huh, didn't see that one coming." She turned to the big inu and smiled. "Welcome back!"

She could hear a soft rumble come from his chest that she assumed was a laugh.

"You were right, Sesshomaru, this girl is quite strange!" the laughter continued and Kagome didn't know if she should join or yell at him, she chose the latter.

"Hey! It's not nice to laugh at people you know!" Her body started to give off a slight pink glow while she clenched her fists at her sides. Sesshomaru's perfect brow raised under his bangs and the big inu had a look flash in his eyes, something that looked a bit like desire. That look made Kagome feel a shiver up her spine and another when Sesshomaru's lips turned into a smirk.

"Seems you are the same fiery miko with a death wish." Kagome's eyes widened and a bit of fear crept up on her. Here she was yelling at Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's _father_ the most powerful demon to ever walk the planet, oh yeah, she was going to die. Seeing the fearful cringe on the beautiful miko, that he had every intention of making his next mate, he decided to put her fears to rest.

"Relax young one, this one has no intention of ending your life. It would be such a pity to snub out someone as beautiful and alluring as you." The big inu smirked as he saw the poor girls eyes widen and her mouth go slack in shock.

"W-well uh um, t-thank you? What w-was your name?" She had no idea how to respond to that and she mentally groaned, she hoped this wasn't another Kouga!

"Well, it was the Inu no Taisho, but you may call me Touga, Ka-go-me." The way he said her name was like liquid sex and the shiver that went up her spine this time felt warm and good. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru turned to look at each other with a silent question of just what the hell was going on.

"What the hell pops?! Stop hittin' on Kagome! She ain't some piece a meat you can just bang 'cuz you feel like it!" Kagome almost fell over but recovered quickly when she saw Inuyasha's eyes flash red.

"It's ok Yash, as good looking as your dad is, I'm not stupid enough to have a one night stand with an Inu youkai! That would just be stupid!" Before the big inu could correct her about silly notion of it being a one night stand Inuyasha interrupted.

"Hey! Just what the hell is wrong with sleeping with an inu?!" He looked mad and confused.

"Yasha, everyone knows that if you sleep with an inu you're ruined for life! Inus are like Kitsune, you have sex with one and you're ruined for all men! Inus are naturally addictive, if I slept with your dad I'd never be able to sleep with anyone else! And I'm not about to pine after your _father_ for the rest of my life! That's just stupid! Yeesh you'd think you'd know that, you _are_ an inu after all." Inuyasha's mouth kept opening and closing like a fish while both Touga and Sesshomaru had cocky smirks on their faces.

"Indeed, Inuyasha, the miko is correct we are quite addictive." Sesshomaru's voice was still cold bit this time it had a hint of amusement laced in it.

"Sesshomaru is correct the delicious miko is right, but you, Inuyasha, are wrong. This one has no intention of this 'one night stand' as Kagome has put it. This one does indeed desire her, but this Touga desires her mind, her body and her soul. This one will take nothing less. This one wishes to dominate her every thought, bring her body to heights of pleasure she has ever felt, pleasure that will only be brought by _me_ " his eyes took on a slight red tinge as he continued, "her thoughts will only be of _me,_ her body will crave _my_ touch and scream only _my_ name there will be no others. She will be mine, just as this one will be hers, for all eternity and into the afterlife. She will _never_ be just a ' _one night stand_! She will be this one's mate! And this Touga will not relent his pursuing of her until the miko is _mine_." The air was silent and thick, no one dared to speak after what Touga had just said. Kagome was in such a state of shock and was a bit aroused yet afraid of what the big inu has said, promptly fainted on the spot. Good thing her new intended caught her before she hit the ground and with a triumphant smirk on his face no less. Oh yes, he was going to win this miko over, she didn't stand a chance.


End file.
